Esmargot
|voice=Rachel Dratch|hometown = Bud's Pets|nationality = American|profession = Student|affiliations = Freshwater High}} '''Esmargot '''is a female slug who lives in Freshwater. She is one of Bea's friends. She also attends at Freshwater High. Personality Esmargot is one of Bea's friends. She is generally laid-back, slimy, kind, and is always sick. She usually has a runny nose. Like most of the girls, she likes Steve Jackson. She is also a secret vampire slayer. Personal Life Esmargot's counterpart was Esmarpunzel and was rescued by Oscar ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). She was put in a bowl by Milo because she sneezed, which Milo said spread germs. She said that year in high school was supposed to be her year to shine ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). In poetry class, Esmargot's poem was "Bunnies are good, bunnies are great, I wish I was a bunny". After Dr. Frog complimented her poem, she said all she can do in this world is try ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). She was sitting with Milo, Oscar, and Bea at the Hokey Poke once. Esmargot danced when Brandon Bubbler's music video came on. When Bassy took their order, Esmargot ordered a chocolate milkshake because chocolate gives her "pep." They were shocked to find that Albert was there all along. She put a little slime on him to make him visible. Albert thanked her and they both went to get tickets to the Brandon Bubbler concert ("Dollars and Fish"). When Milo was recycling in Freshwater High, he took off Esmargot's plastic hair ties, revealing what her real hair looks like ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). Esmargot was shown to be really bored of Oscar's daily morning announcements. When Bea came and fixed it up, Esmargot stated that she used to feel really bored of the announcements, but she now felt sort of neutral ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Esmargot played as one of the citizens of El Gratin. She then played as the wind in the funeral scene, having her body hang from a cloud and her slime be the wind. She apologized to the citizens, saying that the slime would wash off with soap ("Fish School Musical"). Esmargot joined the plan to trick-or-treating outside the tanks. Her costume was a ghost. When the gang failed to go through Halloween without Jocktopus stealing their candy, Esmargot said that that's what they get for trying ("Halloween Haul"). Esmargot was seen ribbon-dancing when practicing for the talent show. Esmargot was on Shellsea's side when Shellsea and Clamantha had a big fight after their dancing incident. Esmargot said that she kicks people all the time and it hurts her foot ("Fish Talent Show"). Relationships Albert Glass She is currently dating Albert Glass, one of the smartest boys at Freshwater High ("Chicks Dig Vampires", "Glass Man Standing", "The Big Woo"). She said that she likes Albert for his personality, not his voice, when he gains his new deep voice in "Glass Man Standing". They also kissed each other during their graduation on the series finale. Background Information *Her name is a play off of the word "Escargot" and the name "Margaret". *She and her "family" watch marathons of the long-running British television series "Doctor Who." *She leaves green slime whenever she walks. *She feels sick all the time ("Fail Fish"). *She seems to be the only girl to not have eyelashes drawn on her design, and was seen with them only once when Milo removed her hair clips in "Legend of the Earth Troll". *She’s a vampire hunter (“Dig Vampires"). Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Doggonit" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy! *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Bea's Commercial" *"Hairanoid" *"Banned Band" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"Milo and Oscar Move In" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"Little Fish Sunshine" *"Spiders Bite" *"Principal Bea" *"Chicks Dig Vampires" *"Fish Flakes" *"The Big Woo" }}Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with pigtails